Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical computers and, more particularly, to heuristic prediction.
Heuristics may be used to solve difficult problems. Computer science uses heuristic algorithms to produce acceptable solutions to challenging problems. Heuristics, for example, could be used to improve computer networks.